1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tray apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive tray apparatus wherein the same is securable to an associated automotive door and extensible relative to the door to accommodate individuals within the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tray structure for securement to automotive doors is known in the prior art. The prior art tray structure are utilized to assist positioning of various items relative to a door, particularly food items and the like, to provide a convenient support for such items. Typically, such trays are fixedly mounted to an associated door, wherein the instant invention comprises plural orthogonally arranged hook member pairs to permit selective orientation of the tray relative to an associated automotive door. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,028 to Gribble setting forth a serving tray for positioning adjacent an automotive door, wherein the tray includes forward and rear pairs of hooks and an underlying brace member for positioning against the door member of the associated automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,896,971 to Ravlin sets forth a removable tray and support wherein an upper tray is mounted to a lower tray by a plurality of links, wherein the upper tray includes a plurality of rearwardly extending hook members for securement within the door of the associated automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,257 to Provost sets forth a planar tray utilizing a series of downwardly extending depressions for receiving of receptacles therewithin, including rigid hooks mounted rearwardly of the tray for securement to a door.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,400 to Erickson sets forth a tray with a plurality of upwardly extending loops for securement to a rear seat of an automobile and downwardly extending bracket for positioning against the rear seat of an associated automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,222 to Tracy sets forth a support for service trays wherein a "U" shaped clamp is mounted within a door mounting a clamp forwardly of the clamp.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive tray apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and securement of the tray to an associated automotive door and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.